Retrouvailles
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Des retrouvailles qui ne réjouissent pas tout le monde.... Chapitre 17 en ligne
1. convaincre

**RETROUVAILLES**

**Résumé** : Des retrouvailles inattendues qui vont faire souffrir beaucoup de monde...

**Note** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Note 2** : C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait...

**Note 3** : Cross-over avec SG1. Je n'ai pas vu la saison 2 de stargate atlantis mais il y a du mini mini spoilers (enfin des trucs que tout le monde sait). Pour moi Sheppard reste major et c'est encore le plus haut gradé...Je n'ai pas vu non plus la saison 9 de SG1 donc il y a encore tout les personnages principaux...

-----------------------

- Vous m'avez demandé Elizabeth ?

- Ah, John, oui. Bon j'ai pu contacter le SGC grâce a l'E2PZ qui nous a permis de repousser l'invasion des wraiths. Ils ont décidés de nous renvoyer du renfort, et j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de leur arrivée, c'est-à-dire que vous agrandissiez le périmètre de sécurité pour avoir de nouveaux logements.

- Mais...

- Major, nous ne pouvons toujours pas repartir en mission, et le sergent Bates s'occupe des arrivants du Daedalus. Vous avez jusqu'à demain...

- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci.

_A des années lumière de là_

- Jack, s'il vous plait, vous devez me laisser partir.

- J'ai dit non.

- Mais, j'ai le gène des anciens et je serai bien plus utile là-bas qu'ici...

- Vous comprenez le français ? Non c'est non...

- Mais j'en sais plus sur les anciens que n'importe qui, mis à part Daniel. J'aurais du faire parti de la première expédition mais Daniel n'a pas voulu, et maintenant qu'il est d'accord c'est vous qui ne voulez pas...

- Jack, elle a raison. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de l'échange, mais ça amusait Daniel plus qu'autre chose de les voir tout les deux se disputaient. Cela faisait 8 ans qu'il travaillait avec Jack, et il avait appris qu'il changeait difficilement d'avis, mais depuis 1 an qu'il travaillait avec Clara, elle avait prouvée à maintes reprises qu'elle pouvait être plus têtue que Jack.

Clara était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était française, et avait été recrutée par le SGC des la fin de ses études en archéologie. Et maintenant elle savait tout ce qu'on pouvait savoir des anciens et voulait partir sur Atlantis.

- Daniel, vous êtes sur ?

- Mais oui, imaginez un peu tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir que les autres n'auront pas vu. Et puis elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur les anciens, leurs coutumes et tout ça quoi !

- Oui enfin ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre...

- D'accord alors laissez-moi vous posez une question : combien de fois Daniel vous a tiré d'affaire grâce a ce qu'il savait ?

- J'avoue, pas mal de fois. Bon c'est d'accord, vous pouvez partir, mais promettez moi de revenir nous voir de temps en temps.

- C'est promis, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et sauta dans les bras de Daniel...


	2. se préparer

Lendemain matin

_Tout ça va vraiment me manquer... Et tout le monde aussi... J'espère retrouver la même ambiance qu'ici et être aussi bien acceptée... C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été tout les jours faciles, en particulier avec Jack, mais maintenant que je fais « parti » de leur famille, je quitte tout... J'espère pouvoir les revoir un jour..._

- Clara, qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Le départ n'est pas prévu pour dans une heure ?

- Oh, si, si Daniel, mais j'étais venu voir une dernière fois ce bureau. Ca va me manquer, vous allez me manquer... Et elle fondit en larmes. Daniel la prit dans ses bras.

- Chut, calmez-vous...Voila...

- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, de ce qui va arriver là-bas. Imaginez peu qu'on me rejette. C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas vécu ce que eux ont vécus, je n'ai pas enduré avec l'attaque des wraiths.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur, n'importe qui aurait les même appréhensions que vous. Souvenez-vous de votre premier jour ici...

**FLASH BACK**

Un an auparavant, SGC

- Bonjour, vous devez être le dc Aster. Je suis le dc Jackson, mais appelez moi Daniel.

-En...Enchanté. Appelez moi Clara. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais la. Enfin si, je vais vous aidez pour vos travaux, mais pourquoi moi ? Enfin je veux dire que c'est un grand honneur de travailler avec vous, bien que vos idées ont été très controversées, mais pourquoi avoir choisi quelqu'un qui venait a peine de finir ses études et qui plus est une étrangère ?

- Vous êtes déjà allée en antarctique?

- Euh, non jamais, mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir?

- En fait, pour l'instant pas grand-chose, mais peut être que plus tard ça vous intéressera. En attendant je vais vous présenter le général O'Neill qui vous expliquera tout...

BUREAU DU GENERAL

_Toc toc_

- Entrez ! Ah Daniel, c'est vous. Justement je voulais vous voir pour savoir comment...

- Euh, Jack, elle est la !

- Qui « elle » ? Est-ce que ce elle est plus important que moi ?

- Dans la mesure où elle en saura bientôt plus que vous sur les anciens, alors oui elle est plus importante que vous ! Clara, je vous présente le général O'Neill.

- Enchantée !

Elle entendit un marmonnement qui ressemblait à un « moi aussi ». C'est a ce moment la qu'elle comprit que ça allait être dure de ce faire accepter par le commandement de cette base. Mais avec le temps il s'était habitué à la voir dans le même bureau que Daniel, et il la considérait presque comme un membre de son équipe.

**Fin du FLASH-BACK**

- Vous avez raison ! Bon je crois que je devrais finir de préparer mes affaires. On se revoit tout a l'heure avant le départ ?

- Bien sur, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

A DES MILLIERS D'ANNEES LUMIERES

- Le périmètre de sécurité a été élargit, si tout le monde respecte les règles tout devrait bien se passait...

-Hum...

- McKay, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est vous qui dites de respecter les règles ? Vous parlez trop avec le sergent Bates...

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Rodney, vous êtes sur qu'il y aura assez de puissance pour que le vortex reste ouvert le temps que tout le monde passe ?

- Oui, bien sur, j'ai refait deux fois les calculs.

- Au fait, la nouvelle archéologue doit arrivée aujourd'hui. Avec le général, nous avons décidés de la promouvoir archéologue en chef de la base. Rodney, je compte sur vous pour la recevoir comme il se doit et...

- Mais, j'ai du travail à faire moi !

- Rodney, John doit s'occuper des autres avec Ford et Bates, Teyla est sur le continent avec Carson, il ne reste plus que vous.

- Bon très bien, je le ferai...

- Normalement il devrait arrivés dans une heure. D'ici la, vous pouvez vaquer a vos occupations, mais je ne veux pas de retard. Compris ?

- Compris !


	3. partir et arriver

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

- Bon, ben c'est l'heure pour moi de vous dire au revoir. J'espère que je vais bientôt vous revoir. Vous allez vraiment me manquer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ferez du très bon travail.

- Tient, en parlant de travail, avec le dc Weir, nous avons décidés que vous feriez une très bonne archéologue en chef.

- Jack, c'est vrai ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire.

- Alors ne dites rien...

- Merci. Au fait, dites au revoir a Sam et Teal'C de ma part.

- C'est promis. Bon voyage !

-Merci.

DE L'AUTRE COTE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES

- Waoo.

- Vous devez être le dc Aster, je présume ?

- Hum, oui enchantée.

- Je suis le dc Rodney McKay, et je vais vous faire visiter notre merveilleuse base.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je pense qu'en tant que chef scientifique de cette expédition, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire.

- Si vous saviez, mais on m'a demandé de le faire, les autres ayant tant de choses si importantes à faire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer vos quartiers et votre nouveau bureau.

- Merci. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous...

- Oh, vous savez, ça ne m'étonne pas, tout les grands scientifiques me connaissent et savent que je suis meilleurs qu'eux.

- Tient, elle m'avait dit que vous alliez dire ça !

- Mais de qui vous parlez ?

- De Sam, enfin je veux dire du colonel Carter.

- Elle...elle vous a parlé de moi ?

- Oh oui. Disons plutôt que nous avons abordé le sujet « atlantis » et elle a mentionné votre nom.

- Ah, je savais qu'elle était folle de moi.

- Si vous le dites...

Clara étouffa le rire qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir si ça continuait comme ça.

- Voila votre bureau. Et... Oh tient voila le docteur Beckett.

- Bonjour Rodney. Alors, votre orteil va mieux ?

- Beaucoup, merci. Au fait je vous présente le dc Alster.

- Carson Beckett. Mais appelez moi Carson.

- Très bien, alors appelez moi Clara.

- Je croyais que vous étiez avec Teyla sur le continent ?

- Nous sommes rentrés il y a deux minutes.

- Très bien, vous allez pouvoir me rendre un petit service alors.

- Si c'est pour initialiser un de vos trucs des anciens, c'est non.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste que vous accompagniez la jeune et jolie demoiselle dans ses quartiers, car j'ai des choses importantes à faire MOI !

- Très bien, pas la peine de vous énerver comme ça...A plus tard.

- Moui, moui.

- Si vous voulez, bien me suivre.

- Cette cité est vraiment magnifique.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Cette cité est aussi grande que Manhattan. Même nous n'avons pas encore tout découvert. Au fait, vous êtes docteur dans quelle discipline ?

- En archéologie, spécialiste de la Grèce et la Rome antique, et depuis un an, spécialiste des anciens.

- Vous êtes jeune quand même pour une archéologue.

Elle commença à rire.

- Vous savez, Carson, un archéologue ce n'est pas un homme qui a plus de 50 ans avec des lunettes à double foyer.

- Hum, oui c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais que l'on recruterais quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous. Voila vos quartiers.

- Merci de m'y avoir accompagné. Au fait, ou est le mess, car je commence a avoir faim.

- Déposez vos affaires et on y va.

- D'accord, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

PENDANT CE TEMPS

- Ah, Rodney je vous cherchais.

- On ne peut vraiment pas travailler tranquillement ici. Que puis-je pour vous John ?

- Deux choses : venir au mess avec moi, pour rejoindre... Au fait, vous ne devriez pas être avec la nouvelle archéologue ?

- Ah le dc Aster est avec Carson. Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à aller au mess.

- Et bien allons-y.

- J'ai du travail.

- Rodney...

- John ?

- Vous venez avec moi, c'est un ordre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres je ne suis pas militaires.

- Mais vous faites parti de mon équipe et je veux que tout le monde soit en forme quand on retournera en mission. Alors vous venez avec moi au mess, et plus vite que ça.

- Bon très bien, mais c'est juste parce que si je ne mange pas je vais être en hypoglycémie.


	4. reconnaitre et tomber

Note pour Sady : Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir... Voila la suite, tu vas enfin savoir qui n'est pas content de revoir qui...

-------------------

Ils étaient tous dans le mess, John, Teyla, Ford, Rodney, même Elisabeth s'était jointe a eux. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils retourneraient sur Terre.

- Moi, j'irai à la fête foraine. Et j'espère que vous allez tous m'accompagner.

- Pas de problème major. Je suis pressé de refaire le grand huit...

- Qu'est-ce qu'un « grand huit » ?

- Teyla, ça serait trop long à expliquer mais vous allez venir avec nous, comme ça vous le saurez...

Elle acquiesça en baissant lentement la tête.

- Elisabeth, vous...

Il arrêta net de parler. Il venait de voir entrer Carson dans le mess et il était en grande conversation avec...

- Clara ? dit-il doucement.

- Major, qui est Clara ?

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il parlait tout haut, il en prit conscience quand Ford répéta sa question.

- Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'elle fait la ?

- Vous voulez parler du Dc Aster sûrement ? C'est la nouvelle archéologue en chef.

A ce moment il y eu un grand fracas dans le mess, quelqu'un avait fait tomber son plateau. En fait, c'était Clara, qui venait de s'évanouir juste après avoir vu John.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Major, vous pouvez la porter ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui bien sur...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était si proche de lui. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Déposez-la sur le lit là-bas, et je vais vous demandait de sortir le temps que je l'examine...

- Carson, je...

- Quoi ? dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je la connais.

- Vous avez bien de la chance, car je n'ai passé que très peu de temps avec elle, et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un qui va nous étonner. Maintenant sortez, je vous appellerai quand j'aurais fini.

- Très bien.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour repenser a ce qui venait d'arriver.

Pendant ce temps la Carson examina Clara.

- Carson, que s'est-il passé ?

C'était Elisabeth qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Elle a fait une chute de tension.

- A quoi était-elle du ?

- Le passage de la porte des étoiles, manque de fer, manque de magnésium, la faim... Je crois que c'est du a un choc important.

- Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveiller.

- Que...que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous avez fait une chute de tension.

Se tournant vers Elisabeth

- J'ai promis au major Sheppard de l'appeler quand elle serait réveillée.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Et j'aimerai sortir.

- Il n'en est pas question, je vous garde cette nuit en observation.

- Ecoutez, docteur, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais une chute de tension. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est manger quelque chose, et me reposer. Et je serai bien mieux dans mes quartiers.

- Bon, très bien mais laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'au mess.

- Très bien, allons-y.

En chemin, ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Ma question va peut-être vous paraître indiscrète, mais John, m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez ?

- Effectivement. Je crois même que ma chute de tension est du au fait que je le retrouve ici...

- Ca faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas revu ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je préfèrerai ne pas en parler.

- Très bien.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de la cité. Ensuite Clara alla dans ses quartiers.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir.

- Vous savez, Carson, je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontré. C'est rare des personnes comme vous.

- Merci.

Il partit. Clara resta dans ses quartiers mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle décida de se balader dans la cité. Mais elle n'avait pas fait 100 mètres qu'un panneau s'ouvrit à son passage. Elle découvrit un balcon. Elle s'assit par terre et plongea dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le panneau qui servait de porte s'ouvre...


	5. se disputer

Elle leva la tête, et le vit.

- Salut.

- Bonsoir, major.

Elle lui dit ça très sèchement, et lorsqu'il vit son regard il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré, mais il se dit aussi que si elle avait un P-90 a la place de ses yeux, l serait mort sur place.

- Tu sais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Au moins quelqu'un aura été heureux de notre rencontre.

- Je crois que l'on devrait discuter.

- Personnellement je n'ai rien à te dire. D'ailleurs pourquoi je te parle en ce moment.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit le bras mais elle se dégagea de son emprise.

- Je te préviens, tu ne me touches pas et tu ne t'approches plus de moi comme ça Si tu crois que j'ai tout oublier.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai changé.

- Mais bien sur. Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Je te le promets.

Elle se mit à crier.

- Bien sur, c'est encore une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. Combien de fois tu me l'a dit, hein ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ?

- Calme-toi. Quelqu'un va finir par nous entendre.

- Et alors ? Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié ?

- Me remercier pour quoi ?

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici !

- Non, je n'aurai jamais accepté que tu viennes sur atlantis.

- Oui mais si tu ne m'avais pas fait tant d mal, je n'aurai jamais fini mes études, je n'aurai jamais pu travailler au SGC, et jamais je ne serai venu sur atlantis. Maintenant sache que moins je te verrai, mieux je me porterai sur ce bonsoir.

Et elle partit en courant dans ses quartiers. John décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, et qu'il essayerait de lui parler le lendemain matin.


	6. expliquer

**NOTE** : Merci pour les reviews.

---------------------

LENDEMAIN MATIN

Il avait essayé de la voir au mess, mais elle n'y était pas. Il l'avait cherché a peu près partout mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il avait été dans son bureau, dans la salle de contrôle, dans ses quartiers et même à l'infirmerie...

_Qu'est-ce que je suis bête... L'infirmerie... Elle a très bien pu demandé a Carson de la cacher le temps que j'y serai. Si c'est ça, il va entendre parler du major John Sheppard. _

Il arriva devant l'infirmerie et entra. Il ne vit personne et décida d'entrer dans le bureau du médecin.

- Où est-elle ?

- Major, je vous ai déjà dit tout a l'heure qu'elle était pas la. Et j'ai du travail, alors si vous voulez bien sortir.

- Carson, si vous ne me dites pas la vérité, je vais demander à Rodney qu'il vous fasse tester tous ces joujoux anciens, et en particulier ceux dont il ne sait pas a quoi ça sert.

- Bon j'admet qu'elle été la tout a l'heure, mais elle est partie depuis. Je crois qu'elle voulait voir Elisabeth.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, lorsqu'il croisa Rodney, Ford et Teyla en grande discussion.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah, heu, rien major.

C'était Rodney qui parlait, il était un peu confus.

- Ford racontez-moi tout, c'est un ordre.

- Très bien, il paraîtrait que vous connaissez la nouvelle archéologue et que hier soir, vous vous soyez disputés sur un des balcons.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit la voix d'Elisabeth dans son oreillette.

- Major j'aimerai vous voir, s'il vous plait...

- J'arrive tout de suite.

BUREAU DU DC WEIR

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, vous et Clara. Elle devrait arrivée d'ailleurs.

- Dc Weir, vous vouliez me voir ? Il est la ?

- Oui je voulais vous voir tout les deux. Il y a une rumeur qui circule selon laquelle vous vous connaîtriez, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, Clara et moi nous nous sommes connus il y a pas mal d'années.

- Et il paraîtrait aussi que vous vous soyez disputés hier soir.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Est-ce que c'est une histoire réglée ?

- Euh non pas vraiment...

- Comment ça pas vraiment ?

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de voir Clara pour lui parler...

- Mais comme je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler, je l'ai évité.

- Ca ne pourra pas durer car j'ai décidé de vous affecter à l'équipe du major Sheppard.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas faire parti de son équipe.

- C'est un ordre.

- Très bien, tant que je n'ai pas a lui parler.

- Et j'aimerai que vous fassiez connaissance avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Une dernière chose pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputer hier soir ?

- En fait, le nom Aster est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas su qui était lorsqu'on lui a dit mon nom. Mon nom entier est Aster Maini Sheppard...

**SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE ...**


	7. Première mission

**NOTE : **Encore une fois merci pour les reviews.

--------------------

- Quoi ?

Elisabeth espérait avoir mal entendu. Mais ces craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle entendit le major dire :

- C'est ma femme.

- Ex femme.

- Vous voulez dire que tout les deux...

- Sommes mariés.

- Avons été maries, j'ai fait annulé le mariage.

- Et je peux savoir comment ça c'est passé ?

- C'est une très longue histoire. Pour faire court, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois ans, nous nous sommes vite mariés mais mes espoirs ont été déçus. Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal et il y a deux ans il est parti et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, donc j'ai fait annulé notre mariage.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça sans mon autorisation.

- Si puisqu'on ne te trouvait pas. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

- Je vois que vous avez repris le dialogue. Tant mieux car vous partez demain en mission sur P4Z388. En attendant allez faire connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Très bien.

Ils sortirent du bureau.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je vais faire partie de ton équipe que je vais tout oublier et avoir une meilleure image de toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

- Quoi ? Le grand John Sheppard en train de s'excuser. Ce n'est pas possible. Je commence à croire que tu as vraiment changé, mais ça ne changera rien pour moi.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle détente ou toute l'équipe avait l'habitude de se réunir. Clara fut présentée par John aux autres membres, mis à part Rodney qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille. John les prévint qu'ils partaient en mission le lendemain sur P4Z388. Le briefing de la mission devait avoir lieu à 17h.

LENDEMAIN MATIN, P4Z388

Ils avaient traversé la porte depuis 10 minutes quand ils découvrirent quelque chose.

- Waoo, ces ruines sont extraordinaires.

- Comment ça ?

- On dirait des murs cyclopéens.

Elle reçut un regard interrogatif de tout le monde, et même de Rodney. Elle se lança donc dans des explications très banales sur le sujet.

- Des murs de ce type ont été trouve sur le site de Mycènes en Grèce. Ce sont d'énormes blocs de pierres posés les uns sur les autres, et ils tirent leurs noms d'une légende. En effet, les hommes qui ont vécus après l'époque mycénienne pensaient que c'étaient les cyclopes, des géants, qui avaient érigés les murs. (1)

- Très intéressant, mais en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?

- Je veux étudier ces ruines.

- Moi aussi, il y a une source d'énergie dans ces ruines.

- Très bien, vous deux vous rester ici. Ford, Teyla et moi allons vers connaissances avec les habitants de cette planète. On garde le contact radio.

15 MINUTES PLUS TARD

_/Rodney, Clara, remballez vos affaires et vite /_ (2)

- Major, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_/Disons que nous avons rencontrés des gens pas très coopératifs. Je vous rejoint aux ruines pendant que Teyla et Ford ouvriront la porte des étoiles/_

Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et ils se mirent à courir vers la porte des étoiles. Il ordonna à Teyla et Ford de partir. Ensuite McKay traversa la porte, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit bizarre. Il se retourna et vit Clara allongée un peu plus loin. Il courra vers elle lorsque la porte se referma. Il décida de la relever pour l'emmener dans la foret, ou ils seraient plus en sécurité, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été blessée.

SUR ATLANTIS

- Ou sont John et Clara ? demanda Elisabeth d'une voix inquiète.

- Ils étaient derrière moi. Ils auraient du traverser la porte. Nous devons aller les chercher.

- D'abord nous allons faire un briefing et ensuite on envisagera la possibilité de repartir sur cette planète.

Ils racontèrent ce qui s'était passé sur la planète. Comment le major avait malencontreusement vexe le chef de la tribu, et la poursuite a laquelle ils avaient du faire face.

- Le major nous a ordonné de traverser la porte. Et nous sommes rentrés mais pas eux.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'entretuer...

Elisabeth avait exprimé out haut sa pensée. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient réagir à tout ça...

---------------------------

C'est vrai, c'est le premier cours d'art antique que j'ai eu

_/italique/_ ça indique les transmissions radios


	8. pensées

**Note :** c'est le cinquième chapitre que j'écrit aujourd'hui, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-) Merci pour les reviews...

**Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est vraiment court ais c'est pour garder du suspens...

-----------------

_Les renforts devraient bientôt arrivés. Le problème c'est que la porte est bien surveillée. S'ils viennent avec un Jumper ça ne devrait poser trop de problèmes. Ils pourront facilement nous repérer grâce à nos signatures énergétiques... Ils ont pas l'air de nous chercher pur l'instant. Tant mieux. Ca va me permettre de m'occuper de ses blessures. Ca a l'air plutôt grave. Enfin surtout celle du ventre. Pour l'instant elle est dans les vappes, mais ce n'est pas bon signe, il faudrait que j'arrive à la réveiller. Je vais d'abor m'occuper de la blessure à la tête. Elle a du se la faire en tombant. Par contre, comment a-t-elle fait pour se blesser au ventre ? C'est comme si elle avait reçu une balle. Et en plus ça saigne beaucoup. Trop même... J'espère qu'ils penseront à ramener notre cher docteur écossais, et qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée. Bon elle m'en veut toujours, mais je la comprends, il faudrait que je lui montre que j'ai vraiment changé. Peut-être qu'a ce moment la je pourrai la reconquérir. Même blessé elle est très belle. Comment j'ai pu lui faire tant de mal ? J'ai vraiment joué au con avec elle. Enfin bref, peut être que si elle acceptait de me redécouvrir, elle me pardonnerait. Quand a ressortir avec moi, la je crois qu'il en faudra plus...Non seulement elle a toujours été têtue, mais ça fait seulement deux jours qu'elle est arrivée et Carson lui tourne déjà autour. Il n'a pas intérêt a la toucher, sinon il aura affaire a moi...Il aura fallu que je lui fasse tant de mal pour comprendre que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et que je fasse tant de kilomètres...Je croyais pourtant l'avoir oubliée, mais encore une fois je me faisais des illusions... Il y a tant d'autres femmes, alors pourquoi elle ? Je suis sur que ça serait beaucoup plus simple de sortir avec Elisabeth et Teyla en même temps, que d'être avec elle. Elle est si...elle, intelligente, belle, marrante, mais aussi têtue comme une mule, mais la je me répète. Si elle m'entendait en ce moment, je suis sure qu'elle serait en train de rire...Tient parlons en de son rire, si cristallin, rien qu'a l'entendre on voulait partager sa joie. Et son sourire... Je donnerai tout pour la voir me sourire une dernière fois...Tient on dirai qu'elle bouge...Elle va peut être se réveiller... Fausse alerte. Depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici ? 30 minutes seulement... Ils doivent être en train de faire un briefing...J'espère seulement que sa blessure ne va pas s'infecter. J'aimerai tant qu'elle se réveille. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant qu'elle est la. Mais qu'elle mouche a pique Elisabeth ? La mettre comme ça dès son premier jour dans une équipe. Je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle n'a que très rarement passé la porte. Ce n'est pas le général qui aurait accepté qu'elle passe la porte tous les jours, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire par les militaires qui sont arrivés hier. Il a même eu du mal à accepter qu'elle parte à ce qu'il parait. Il a fallu que le dc Jackson intervienne. Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou l'engueuler. Lui aussi devait être très proche d'elle. Si ça tombe, elle en aime un des deux... Nan c'est pas possible, elle ne sortirait jamais avec un de ses collègues. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sortira pas avec Caron. Mais le considère-t-elle comme un collègue ? Et dans ce cas la, elle ne voudra jamais revenir vers moi, puisqu'elle fait partie de mon équipe. Je suis donc, littéralement, un de ses coéquipiers...John, arrête de torturer avec ça, ça ne sert a rien...Encore dix minutes qui viennent de passer...Bon que ferait McKay dans cet situation ? Pourquoi je me pose cette question ? Il paniquerait bien sur...Bon, il faut que j'arrive à réveiller Clara et que je l'empêche de se rendormir, si j'ai bien retenu les leçons de Carson. Si je me souviens bien, pour qu'on retienne il avait dit « dodorisque de coma ». Bon allez, Clara réveille toi..._

- Clara réveille-toi !

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois. Elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Hey, ça va ?

- J'ai mal.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle avait du mal à parler et ses yeux se fermaient.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qui je suis ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	9. retour

**Note :** Je vois que la suite est très attendue alors la voila... Encore merci pour vos encouragements...

-----------------

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui il était. Pire encore, elle ne se souvenait plus non plus de qui elle était.

- Où je suis ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi je suis blessée ?

- Chut... Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas bon de t'énerver dans ton état. Tu t'appelles Clara, et moi c'est John. Quel est ton dernier souvenir.

- Heu...Je n'en ai pas... C'est le noir complet...

Elle fondit en larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle se rappelant qu'elle lui avait interdit de la toucher.

_Elle a perdue la mémoire, elle ne m'en voudra pas..._

Il s'assit à ses cotes et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement, elle se calma et lui posa des questions...

- Est-ce que l'on est proche tout les deux ?

- Nous l'avons été à une époque. Maintenant nous travaillons ensemble.

- Qu'est ce que je fais comme travail ?

- Tu es archéologue. Tu te souviens ?

- Non. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être archéologue.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit. Le major l'avait reconnu tout de suite, c'était le Jumper, il devait être en mode invisible... Il apparut au bout de quelques secondes. Clara poussa un petit cri de surprise. John l'aida à se relever mais elle était trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il la porta à l'intérieur et l'allongea sur le sol. Il prit les commandes à la place de Carson, qui partit soigner Clara.

Elle était tombée dans le coma. Il examina la blessure et dit au major de se dépêcher et de demander une équipe d'urgence a atlantis. Il ne se fit pas prier. Ils arrivèrent sans encombres a la cité. Elisabeth vint les accueillir.

- Major, ça va ?

- hein ? Ho, ha, heu oui moi ça va.

- Bon vous allez à l'infirmerie, et après vous venez me faire...

Il partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

-...un rapport.

Il arriva a l'infirmerie en courant et manqua de percuter Carson.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est dans le coma. Sa blessure au ventre est assez grave. Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie. On a failli la perdre, elle est sous respirateur.

- Elle a perdu la mémoire.

- Oh, a doit être du a la blessure a la tête, je pense que ça sera provisoire, enfin j'espère. Bon maintenant c'est votre tour.

- Est-ce que je pourrai la voir après ?

- Oui, mais pas longtemps.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant que le médecin auscultait le militaire, quand soudain il se rappela d'une question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

- Comment a-t-elle était blessée ?

- Par balle.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est l'un de nous qui ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une balle d'une arme humaine.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Je pense qu'il y avait des Genii sur cette planète.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute...

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. C'est bon ?

- Oui vous êtes en parfaite santé, vous pouvez aller la voir, elle est a côté. Mais vous ne restez pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Merci.

Il alla la voir. Il la trouvait si sereine. Sans tous ces tuyaux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était dans le coma. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et sortit. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, pour lui faire son rapport. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé en détail.

Pendant les trois jours où Clara fut dans le coma, John était à son chevet. Et à chaque fois il avait la même discussion avec Carson.

- Major, vous devriez aller manger et vous reposer.

- Je préfère rester ici.

- Si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis, vous allez rester ici, mais dans un lit, avec une perfusion. Je vous promet que si il y a du nouveau je vous appelle tout de suite.

Prenant la menace du médecin au sérieux, il partait pendant quelques heures, puis revenait. Tout le monde était passé la voir, même si personne ne la connaissait vraiment, mis a part peut-être Carson, avec qui elle avait passée beaucoup de temps le jour de son arrivée et le lendemain. Mais bon, bien qu'elle n'était la que depuis très peu de temps, elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe. Même les autres archéologues de la base, qui n'avaient passé qu'extrêmement peu de temps avec elle, étaient passés.

Le troisième jour, alors que John était parti se reposer, elle se réveilla. Carson fit prévenir le major, et s'occupa de sa patiente.

- Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Beckett. Je vais vous enlever le tuyau de votre bouche. Quand je vous le dirais, vous soufflerez d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bon très bien. Allez-y soufflez ! Et voila. Tenez, voila un peu de d'eau. Vous savez, vous nous avez fait très peur.

- Où je suis ?

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, sur la base d'atlantis. Tient voila le major Sheppard. (Au major) Vous ne restez pas longtemps, elle doit se reposer.

- Très bien, merci.


	10. discussion

**Note :** Clara/John ; Clara/Carson, je sais pas encore ça sera la surprise...Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii...

-----------------

_Déjà une semaine que je suis ici...Et toujours pas de souvenirs... Ce n'est pas possible. Il faudra que je demande à Carson si c'est normal...Et cette douleur au ventre. Dire qu'on m'a tiré dessus. Quelle heure est-il ? 15h déjà, le major, enfin John ne devrait pas tarder... Il vient toujours à la même heure et il est ponctuel lui, pas comme Jack ! Mais qui c'est Jack ? Encore une question a poser au major... Je suis peut être en train de retrouver la mémoire... Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, au major. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis un peu mal a l'aise quand je suis avec lui. C'est comme si il essayait de faire en sorte que je lui pardonne quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi. Il faudrait que je demande à mon petit médecin préféré si j'avais le même sentiment avant que je ne perde la mémoire... Hum, j'entends sa voix. Avec son petit accent a croquer, et son beau petit...Oula, tu pars trop loin, c'est le médecin, n'oublie pas... Et puis il y a John, apparemment lui et moi ce n'était pas que de la sympathie... J'en peux plus... Il faut que je retrouve cette foutue mémoire, ça doit pas être bien compliqué... Allez concentre-toi... Hum, ce parfum, celui de Carson...Nan pas Carson, M E M O I R E... Les yeux de John... C O N C E N T R A T I O N ... Rien, ce n'est vraiment pas possible..._

- Salut, ça va ?

- Hey, ça pourrait aller mieux et toi ça va ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

_Ah ! Ce sourire que je ne croyais plus jamais pouvoir revoir..._

- John ?

- Oh oui ça va très bien. Toujours pas de souvenirs ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin peut être un... J'étais en train de penser à ta ponctualité, et un prénom m'est venu en tête... Qui est Jack ?

- Le général Jack O'Neill est le commandant du SGC, et il est réputé pour être toujours en retard...

- Parle-moi de lui s'il te plait. Si c'est son nom qui m'est revenu en mémoire c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Et il lui parla de Jack, lui racontant comment il avait sauvé la Terre plusieurs fois, et comment on avait trouvé l'avant poste des anciens en antarctique grâce a lui...Il lui en parla pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive.

- Alors, comment va ma patiente préférée aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis sure que j'ai connu mieux.

- Elle s'est rappelée de quelque chose.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Oh juste un prénom, quand j'ai pense a la ponctualité.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Jack ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voix. Major, je vais vous demander de sortir pendant que je l'examine.

- De toute façon, je dois y aller, j'ai un briefing. A plus tard...

Il embrassa Clara sur le front et partit.

- Carson, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Comment étaient mes relations avec le major avant que je ne perde la mémoire ?

- On va dire qu'elles n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi, quand j'ai voulu le savoir vous avez changé de sujet. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas très à l'aise en sa présence. Comme quand on connaît mal quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien.

- Et vous avez la même impression avec moi ?

- Oh, non. Vous c'est différent, c'est comme si je vous avais toujours connu, même si je ne me souviens pas de notre rencontre. C'est difficile à expliquer ce que je ressens pour vous...

_Ohlala mega-archi-boulette, et en plus il a entendu...Que va-t-il penser de moi... En plus je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, il ne peut pas s'intéresser a une fille comme moi..._

_Elle ressent des choses pour moi ? Nan, pauvre vieux, tu as du mal comprendre, une fille comme elle ne peut pas s'intéresser a toi..._

- Enfin je voulais, ce que je ressens quand vous êtes près de moi...

_Clara, arrête de parler tu t'enfonces de plus en plus..._

- Comment va ma blessure ?

Elle avait essayé de dire ça avec une voix normale mais ça sonnait faux.

- Oh, ça cicatrise assez bien je trouve.

Elle entendit dans sa voix le trouble qui s'était insinué en lui. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai me lever ?

- Pas avant quelques jours encore. En attendant, vous pouvez essayer de vous asseoir.

- D'accord.

- Bon, je vais vous aider, mais ne forcez pas trop et allez-y doucement.

- Bien, mon commandant...

Ils sourirent tout les deux. La gêne qui était installée semblait s'être évanouie.

- Voila c'est bien.

- Est-ce que vous auriez un fauteuil roulant ?

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai sortir et aller sur un des balcons. Enfin si vous d'accord ?

- Très bien, mais je vous accompagne. Je crois qu'une pause me ferait le plus grand bien. D'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

- Bon juste le temps d'aller chercher le fauteuil et je reviens. Au fait, ça vous dirait une tasse de thé ?

- Il faut d'abord que je demande à mon médecin si il est d'accord.

- Oh mais il l'est. Je vais tout chercher et je reviens.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient sur un des balcons, à parler de la technologie des anciens.

- Je ne préfère pas toucher a ces machin la. La première fois j'ai failli tuer le major et le général O'Neill.

- Mais vous imaginez un peu tout ce qu'on pourrait découvrir grâce a ces « machins la », comme vous dites.

- Je croirais entendre le docteur McKay.

- Ce doit être un homme très sage alors.

- Ca c'est vous qui le dites. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup vu le docteur McKay depuis que vous êtes réveillée ?

- Oh il est passé deux fois, Nous avons parlés de choses très intéressantes, même si je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'il me disait. Mais il a été très gentil avec moi. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne montre jamais.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un dire de Rodney qu'il était gentil. Il était devenu son ami, mais jamais il n'aurait dit de Rodney McKay qu'il était gentil, de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Ils restèrent la encore quelques minutes, puis retournèrent dans l'infirmerie. Tout semblait calme, mais c'était sans compter sur le major Sheppard qui les attendaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qui avait l'air furieux...


	11. rencontre

**Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance, car je ne pourrai pas trop faire de mise à jour dans la semaine pour cause de cours et d'exposé. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre sera assez long. Sinon encore merci pour les reviews...

-----------------

TROIS ANS PLUS TOT

Ses amis, enfin si il pouvait les appeler comme ça, lui avait parler de la France. Ils lui en avaient dit que du bien, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de passer ses vacances la bas. Et puis il pensait qu'au moins ses cours de français du lycée ne lui auraient pas servis a rien. Il avait décidé de passer une semaine à Paris. Il voulait visiter la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, mais surtout le musée du Louvre, car, contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'y avaient pas que des incultes dans l'armée américaine. Il devait rester une semaine a Paris, mais il voulait faire un maximum de choses le temps de son séjour. Il voulait aussi visiter le château de Versailles, qui était, selon les dires, le plus beau château du monde. Le deuxième jour de son séjour, il visita le Louvre, et choisit une visite guidée en anglais. C'est la qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Il la trouva charmante, et lorsqu'il l'entendit parler, il se dit que son léger accent français lui donnait encore plus de charme. A la fin de la visite il s'approcha pour lui parler. Il avait un vague souvenir d'un de ses cours d'histoire, ou on lui avait dit que l'archéologie existait depuis longtemps. Il se décida à lui poser la question.

- Excusez-moi !

Elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire que jamais plus il n'oublierait.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Hum oui. Voila j'ai entendu dire que l'archéologie existait depuis très longtemps. Est-ce vrai.

- C'est exact. Pour faire simple, l'archéologie sous sa forme actuelle est très récente. Mais sinon des fouilles été déjà entreprises durant l'Antiquité. (1)

- Merci.

Il lui fit son sourire charmeur qui plaisait tant aux femmes, et lui posa la question fatidique.

- Ca vous dirai qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ?

- Euh, la ce n'est pas vraiment possible, je dois verre une visite guidée a un groupe d'italien, mais si vous voulez je termine a 20h.

Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait refuser.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. John Sheppard.

- Enchantée. Clara Maini.

C'est comme ça que tout débuta entre eux. Il passa la prendre à 20h, comme convenu et l'emmena dans un petit resto. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes guide ?

- Oh, non je fais ça pour payer mes études.

- Vous êtes encore étudiante ?

- Oui, en archéologie. Il me reste encore un an d'étude pour obtenir mon doctorat, et être officiellement archéologue. J'en suis à ma septième année d'étude. Et vous que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis militaire.

- Quel grade ?

- Capitaine de l'USAF.

Et ils parlèrent pendant des heures de leurs vies, de tout et de rien. Il fini par la raccompagner a pied chez elle.

- J'aimerai bien vous revoir.

- Demain c'est ma journée de repos. Je pourrai vous faire visiter la ville, à moins que vous ayez prévu autre chose ?

- J'aimerai aller à Versailles. Et je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi.

- Va pour Versailles. Vous avez une voiture ?

- J'ai l'intention d'en louer une.

- Oublier cette idée, on prendra la mienne. Je passe vous prendre à votre hôtel à 8h30 ?

- Très bien, demain 8h30. Bonne nuit Clara.

- Bonne nuit, John.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. D'habitude il aurait déjà été dans l'appartement, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre elle et lui. Cette soirée avait été différente des nombreuses qu'il avait passées avec d'autres femmes. Cette fois ci, quand il répondait a des questions, elle avait vraiment l'air intéressée, et ils avaient eu une discussion, comme jamais il n'en avait eu avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait de la conversation et était très intelligente. Il se demandait même pourquoi elle s'intéressait a lui. Cette soirée avait vraiment été enrichissante car ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes idées. Il avait appris qu'elle parlait anglais, italien et un peu allemand. Ca l'avait impressionné. Par-dessus tout elle était modeste. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et il se dit qu'il avait peut être trouvé la perle rare. Encore fallait-il qu'il la convainc de sortir avec lui, et il se dit qu'après cette soirée il avait toutes ses chances. Il attendait le lendemain avec impatience. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Elle passa le prendre à 8h30. Il avait rêvé d'elle toute la nuit. Ils avaient de la chance car il faisait beau et ils pourraient profiter des jardins. Ils passèrent la matinée à visiter le château. Il trouva la galerie des glaces magnifiques. Puis ils passèrent l'après midi dans les jardins. Il les trouva magnifiques, et il comprit pourquoi tout le monde disait que c'était le plus beau château du monde. Pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans les jardins, il lui prit doucement la main, mais l'enleva tout de suite, quand il vit qu'elle le regardait. Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main. Ils marchèrent longtemps la main dans la main. Enfin, ils s'asseirent sur un banc et admirèrent les alentours. Il trouvait que était calme, car ils avaient trouvés un endroit avec très peu de passage. Il remarqua au loin le château. Elle se reprocha et posa la tête sur une de ses épaules, tandis qu'il passa le bras autour de ses épaules a elle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette positions, mais il aurait voulu rester la pour l'éternité. Mais ils devaient repartir. Cette fois, elle l'invita chez elle. Elle lui fit à manger, puis ils décidèrent de regarder un dvd. Il s'assit, et elle s'allongea sur ses genoux. Il jouait avec ses cheveux et elle avec sa main. Elle s'endormit dans cette position. A la fin du film il se leva lentement sans la réveiller et s'apprêta à partir. Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et lui déposa un rapide baiser en faisant attention a ne pas la réveiller. Puis il partit en laissant un mot avec son numéro de téléphone. Ils se revirent tout le temps que John fut en France.

Puis il du partir. Ils s'appelèrent tous les jours. Et se voyaient très peu car Clara avait des examens à préparer. Mais elle décida de passer ses vacances aux Etats-Unis, pour être avec celui qu'elle aimait. Il alla la chercher à l'aéroport. Ils passèrent deux mois merveilleux ensemble. Il lui avait fait visiter New York et Washington. Puis ils allèrent à Los Angeles, ou John habitait. C'est la qu'il la demanda en mariage. Elle avait accepté, et ils étaient allés à Las Vegas pour célébrer leur union. Elle s'installa chez John et arrêta ses études. Malheureusement le rêve se transforma peu a peu en cauchemar. John était rarement la, et elle avait très peu d'amis. Elle commença a regretté d'être partie de la France et de s'être marié seulement 4 mois après leur rencontre. Il lui avait fait de belles promesses, mais il ne les tenaient que rarement. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était immature, et qu'il ne prenait pas conscience des responsabilités de la vie a deux. Se rendant compte que Clara n'était pas heureuse, et qu'il avait fait de très grosses bêtises, il décida de partir sans rien lui dire, alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer. A son départ Clara avait été effondrée car elle l'aimait. Puis elle appris qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois trompé avec une autre. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre par un homme, et de reprendre ses études. Et elle se promit de ne plus jamais aimer... Quant a lui, il partit en mission sur Atlantis sans jamais avoir appris la nouvelle importante qu'elle avait à lui apprendre. Elle devint archéologue et entra au SGC, comme assistante du dc Jackson. C'est a cet époque qu'elle avait fait annulé leur mariage.

EPOQUE ACTUELLE

- Daniel...

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et en pleurs. Elle repensa à la scène qu'avait fait John la veille au soir, et se demanda comment il avait osé après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

**FLASH BACK**

- Où vous étiez ?

- Nous sommes allés boire un thé et discuter sur un des balcons. Je voulais sortir un petit peu et Carson voulait prendre une pause, alors il s'est gentiment proposé de m'accompagner.

- Et pendant que vous preniez du bon temps, moi j'était la a m'inquiéter pour toi. La prochaine fois que tu pars, ai au moins l'obligeance de me prévenir.

Il s'énervait de plus en plus et commençait à crier.

- Alors, primo, je vais ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux, et secundo je ne suis pas la propriété privée de monsieur John Sheppard.

- Mais tu es complètement inconsciente, ma parole.

- Major, elle avait mon autorisation pour sortir et je sais encore ce que je fais. Et ici c'est une infirmerie, alors ou vous vous calmez, ou vous sortez.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, amusez-vous bien.

Et il sortit très très énervé. Pas contre Clara, mais contre Carson, qui était son ami et qui savait très bien qu'il voulait se rabibocher avec elle. Il les imaginait sur le balcon entrain de s'embrasser. Deux voix en lui se battaient en duel :

_- Arrête de te faire des films, il ne te ferait jamais ça, c'est ton ami et tu peux lui faire confiance. Et Clara ne ferait pas ça non plus c'est pas possible._

_- Oh si qu'elle le ferait d'autant plus qu'elle est amnésique..._

_- Justement, elle sait qu'elle a vécu quelque chose avec toi..._

Et ça se passa comme ça toute la nuit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle venait de retrouver la mémoire. Elle se demandait ce qui avait déclenché ça quand Carson arriva.

- Ca va ?

- Oh oui, très bien. Ca y est je me rappelle de tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui a tout déclenché mais cette nuit j'ai rêvé de mon histoire avec John, et je me souviens m'être réveillé en sursaut.

- C'est magnifique.

Il la serra dans ses bras, juste au moment ou le militaire entrait dans l'infirmerie pour leur présenter des excuses. Il vit rouge et toute sa colère remonta à la surface.

- Lâchez-la tout de suite.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne vous approchez pas d'elle c'est compris ?

- Major, vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

- Mais tout va parfaitement bien, je croyais que vous étiez mon ami, mais je me suis trompé.

- Mais je le suis.

- C'est pour ça que je vous retrouve dans les bras de ma femme.

A ce moment la Clara s'énerva contre John et cria sur lui, tout en se levant.

- John, je ne suis plus ta femme, quand est-ce que tu va te rentrer ça dans la tête. ? Hein, j'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousies, alors que c'est quand même toi qui es parti de la maison. Et maintenant tu n'es pas content parce qu'un ami me sert dans ses bras. Nan mais pour qui tu te prends. Il était en train de me féliciter parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire qu'à l'engueuler. Nan mais, franchement, c'est quand même toi qui m'as trompé quand on était ensemble, c'est toi qui m'as abandonné alors que j'étais enceinte. Et c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu ce bébé.

Elle le gifla et s'effondra en pleurs. Elle venait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui dire. Le médecin la releva et l'allongea sur le lit. Sa blessure se remit à saigner. Il se tourna vers le major, qui était tout penaud, et lui dit d'une voix à glacer le sang.

- J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. Maintenant sortez de mon infirmerie...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	12. se faire pardonner

**Note pour Sady :** Merci pour tout tes reviews. Et je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont se réconcilier.

-----------------

_Elle était enceinte, et elle a perdu le bébé... Notre bébé... Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille... C'est pour ça... Ah mais quel idiot je peux être parfois... Mais pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ? Elle voulait le faire et toi tu as tout gâché... Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._

Il était arrivé devant le gymnase, ou il retrouva Teyla pour sa séance d'entraînement. A peine avaient-ils commencés qu'il était par terre. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et Teyla le remarqua rapidement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas major ?

- Non c'est rien...

- Si il se passe quelque chose. Je sais bien que je vous bats toujours, mais jamais aussi rapidement. Vous savez, je suis votre amie, et vous pouvez me parler.

- Je crois... non en fait je suis sur d'avoir fait une grosse gaffe, et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. A cause de ça je vais perdre un ami, et je vais aussi perdre l'occasion de retrouver la femme que j'aime.

Teyla arrivait à lire entre les lignes, mais avait surtout eu vent de l'altercation de la veille au soir, à l'infirmerie.

- Pour ce qui est de votre ami, allez vous excusez, et si c'est vraiment un ami, il comprendra. Pour ce qui est de la femme que vous aimez, je ne connais pas l'histoire, mais allez lui parler, mais surtout, parlez lui avec le cœur, et dites-lui la vérité.

- Teyla, vous êtes un ange, merci.

Il alla droit à l'infirmerie. Il se trouva face à Carson.

- Major ! Que faites-vous la ?

_Ouch, il n'a pas l'air content de me voir. En même temps, après ce que j'ai dit et fait je le comprends._

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été un idiot. Et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu votre amitié. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, je veux vous voir tout a l'heure pour un check up complet et un rappel de toutes vos vaccinations.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez me faire des piqûres ?

- Oh oui, et pas qu'un petit peu.

_On dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais la il sera tiède._

- Est-ce que je peux voir Clara ?

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir.

- Carson, s'il vous plait ?

- Bon d'accord, mais surtout ne la réveiller pas.

- Merci.

Il entra dans la chambre de Clara. Elle était allongée dans le lit, sur le coté, elle tournait donc le dos au militaire.

_Elle a toujours la même position pour dormir._

Il commença a chuchoter de qu'il avait a lui dire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Clara, mais je voulais te parler. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes pas, car moi-même je ne peux pas me pardonner. J'ai toujours regretté e que j'ai fait mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir. Je me disais que tu avais refait ta vie avec quelqu'un qui te méritait vraiment. Sache que j'ai toujours pensé a toi, a chaque moment de ma vie. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, et tu es la seule qui m'a rendu heureux. J'avoue que j'ai fait le con, mais je n'étais pas préparé au mariage, je crois que je n'étais pas assez mature. Mais tous les moments que j'ai passés avec toi sont les plus beaux de ma vie. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre première rencontre, du premier sourire que tu m'as fait, du premier baiser que tu m'as donné. On s'est peut être mariés trop vite. Mais je ne regretterai jamais ce geste. Le seul regret que j'aurai toute ma vie c'est de ne pas avoir su que tu étais enceinte. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et aura était le seul et unique amour de ma vie.

Et il se mit à pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

------------------

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle était réveillée. Elle crut que était Carson. Mais elle reconnu cette odeur unique qu'elle avait tant aimée.

_Je vais tuer Carson..._

Elle avait voulu se retourner et lui dire de s'en aller mais une petite voix intérieure lui dit de rester dans la position dans laquelle elle était Elle l'entendit parler.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Clara, mais je voulais te parler. Je suis vraiment un idiot. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes pas, car moi-même je ne peux pas me pardonner. J'ai toujours regretté e que j'ai fait mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir. Je me disais que tu avais refait ta vie avec quelqu'un qui te méritait vraiment. Sache que j'ai toujours pensé a toi, a chaque moment de ma vie. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, et tu es la seule qui m'a rendu heureux. J'avoue que j'ai fait le con, mais je n'étais pas préparé au mariage, je crois que je n'étais pas assez mature. Mais tous les moments que j'ai passés avec toi sont les plus beaux de ma vie. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre première rencontre, du premier sourire que tu m'as fait, du premier baiser que tu m'as donné. On s'est peut être mariés trop vite. Mais je ne regretterai jamais ce geste. Le seul regret que j'aurai toute ma vie c'est de ne pas avoir su que tu étais enceinte. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et aura était le seul et unique amour de ma vie.

Elle avait pleurer des le début de son discours, en repensant a tout les moments qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit pleurer. Elle se retourna.

- John.

- Clara ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

Il remarqua ses larmes.

- Et que tu pleures ?

- Depuis le début

- Tu sais tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pense. Je n'aurai jamais du partir comme un voleur, mais je voyais que tu était pas totalement heureuse et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout, tout est de ma faute...

Et il se remit à pleurer. Elle lui prit la main.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je me suis emportée. Tout n'est pas totalement ta faute, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Il va me falloir du temps pour tout te pardonner mais, si on réapprenait a se connaître, parce que manifestement tu as changé. Mais en tant qu'amis. Pas en tant que couple, enfin pas encore...

- Très bien, je comprends, tu sais. Bon je vais te laisser, notre très cher docteur doit me faire plein de piqûres. Et si je reste trop longtemps il va m'en faire encore plus.

- Très bien, a plus tard.

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	13. invitation et consequences

**NOTE : **Merci les filles

-----------------

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Elle avait enfin pu sortir de l'infirmerie, mais devait y revenir assez souvent pour vérifiez que tout allait bien. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec John et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait changé. Elle gardait encore de la rancœur envers lui, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était endormie, l'avait beaucoup touchée. Ces mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, et elle n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait pleuré devant elle. Carson était heureux que les problèmes entre les deux fussent a peu près réglés, car son infirmerie était redevenue calme. Il allait toujours avec Clara sur « leur balcon », comme ils l'avaient surnommés, pour boire un thé et discutait de tout et de rien. Il lui parlait de l'Ecosse, elle de la France. Ils avaient appris à vraiment se connaître, et ils pouvaient tout se dire. Clara lui raconta tous les problèmes qu'elles avaient eus dans son adolescence, surtout vis-à-vis de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait sur ça, qu'elle racontait toute l'histoire. Carson l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, et elle l'avait apprécié. Il en savait plus sur son passé que n'importe qui d'autre, même John n'en savait pas autant. Elle appréciait les heures passées sur ce balcon. Parfois ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils écoutaient les bruits de la mer. Et un jour, alors qu'elle était a l'infirmerie pour un examen de contrôle, il lui posa une question a laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Ca vous dirait qu'on mange ensemble un de ces soirs ?

- Carson, on mange déjà ensemble tous les soirs.

- Oui, je sais, mais je voulais dire ensemble, tout seul, sans les autres.

- Hum, je vois...

Elle le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bien sur que ça me ferait plaisir. Surtout que maintenant que je connais mieux Rodney, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour manger avec lui pendant presque un an.

- Oh, on s'habitue à faire semblant de l'écouter.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh oui, surtout que l'autre fois il vous a posé une question, ainsi qu'à John, et aucun des deux n'a répondu.

- Et était quoi cette question ?

- Qui voulait l'aider à mettre en route un objet ancien ?

- Oh, il sait très bien que j'aurai refusé.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui y suis allé. On a bien rigolé d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- J'ai mis en route un appareil des anciens, il fallait le gène naturel. Et alors ?

- Oh rien, laissez tomber. Mais surtout ne le dites pas a John, après il va me tuer de ne pas vous l'avoir interdit.

- Si il savait le nombre de fois où je l'ai fait.

- Et pour notre dîner ?

- Pourquoi pas demain soir ?

- Très bien. 20h ? On se rejoint ici ?

- D'accord. A tout a l'heure, au mess.

Elle était ravie qu'il l'ait enfin invitée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait acceptée. Il avait pensé qu'elle refuserait à cause de John, mais apparemment elle n'était pas encore prête à se remettre avec lui. Ils avaient évités le sujet « John Sheppard » sur le balcon. Par contre aucun des deux n'avaient vus un certain militaire qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation, et qui n'en revenait pas.

_Elle a accepte de dîner en tête a tête avec lui ? Nan mais dites moi que je rêve. Elle refuse tous les dîners avec moi. Et durant toutes les heures qu'ils passent ensemble, de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec le docteur Beckett. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça..._

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il ne fallait pas que Clara l'apprenne sinon elle le tuerait. Il mettrait tout en œuvre le soir même.

19 HEURES

Il entra dans l'infirmerie comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah, Carson, je passais dans le coin. On va ensemble au mess ?

- Oui, bien sur major, j'en ai juste pour deux minutes. Alors, apparemment ça va mieux avec Clara ?

- Oh, oui. J'ai aussi remarqué que vous étiez proches.

- Disons que nous discutons beaucoup.

Il l'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, l'attrapa par le col et le colla contre le mur.

- Ma...Major, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je sais que vous l'aviez invité à dîner et qu'elle a acceptée. Vous allez annuler ce dîner, sinon vous allez le regretter. Et ne lui répéter pas ce que je viens de vous dire.

- Très bien.

Il savait que le seul moyen de le calmer, c'était d'accepter. Ils arrivèrent au mess, et tout le monde sentit qu'il y avait un problème entre ces deux la.

- Clara, est-ce que je pourrai vous voir après manger ?

- Euh, oui bien sur.

Le repas se fit en silence pour une fois, même Rodney ne prononça pas un mot. Apres le repas Carson et Clara se mirent un peu à l'écart. Ils n'eurent pas a aller très loin, ils ne restaient que peu de personnes au mess : le major et quelques scientifiques.

- Je suis désolé, mais on ne pourra pas dîner ensemble demain soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Non, on ne pourra jamais dîner ensemble.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas bien, et il regardait toujours au dessus de son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que John les observait.

- C'est John, c'est ça Il a su qu'on devait diner ensemble, et vous a attraper.

Il n'osa pas acquiescer, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait touché juste.

- Major, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait.

Il s'approcha. Le fait qu'elle ait utilisé son grade et l'ai vouvoyé ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oui ?

Il dit ça d'une voix innocente.

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais apparemment encore une fois je me suis trompée.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prit a ce moment la mais il s'énerva.

- Je vous avais dit de rien lui dire.

Et il frappa le médecin, qui se mit à saigner du nez. Clara le regarda avec froideur, le gifla, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Encore une fois tu as tout gâché.

Puis elle repris avec douceur :

- Venez, Carson, je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Elle partit sans regarder John.


	14. pensées x3

**Note :** encore et toujours merci pour les reviews. Je dois dire que ce chapitre est assez court.

---------------

_Je suis vraiment un imbécile... Je sais c'est au moins la 500ème fois que je me le dis, mais c'est la vérité. Elle commençait enfin à me pardonner et moi je fiche tout en l'air, comme un con. Je commence à croire que je n'ai vraiment pas changé. Enfin, si, j'ai changé sur un point, je n'ai plus jamais trompé personne depuis elle. Nan mais quel con vraiment... C'est vrai quoi, elle ne m'appartient pas... Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser... Elle ne voudra plus m'écouter maintenant c'est fini... J'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'on redevienne amis... Mais non... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Et après ce qui s'est passé Carson ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole non plus... Nan mais quel idée d'aller frapper le médecin de la base. C'est pas de sa faute, si elle le préfère a toi...Maintenant tu vas avoir le droit a plein de piqûres et il ne t'adressera même pas la parole... Tu peux être fier de toi... Alors la t'as battu tout les records... Et bien sur tout ça va arriver aux oreilles d'Elisabeth... Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour te foutre dans la merde la John...Et si elle décidait de ma renvoyer sur Terre ? Non, c'est impossible qu'elle fasse ça... En même temps c'est ce que je ferai si j'étais à sa place... Et ce qui a de plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que ce que tu voulais empêcher arrivera a coup sur... Tu l'as littéralement jetée dans ses bras... Ah bravo John... Il faut vite que je trouve un moyen de me réconcilier avec Clara ET avec Carson... S'ils s'allient tout les deux, ils vont me faire vivre un enfer... Bon réfléchis à ce que tu pourrais faire... _

_---------------_

_Nan, mais alors la il a dépassé les bornes... Je sais pas ce qu'il lui ai passé par la tête mais la vraiment, trop c'est trop... D'accord il est jaloux, et alors... Je fais encore ce que je veux... Ce n'est monsieur qui va décider qui j'ai le droit de fréquenter ou non... Je lui dis rien, moi, quand il est avec Teyla ou même Elisabeth, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque... Clara, tu es jalouse ? Non, non, NON. Et puis quelle idée de frapper Carson. La il peut être sur que ses beaux discours ne fonctionneront pas. Le pire c'est qu'il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas les mecs jaloux...Et puis ce n'est qu'un dîner... Tient, tu vas pouvoir être jaloux sur ce coup la, mon ptit père... Il ne comprend vraiment rien a rien... En fait, tu t'était complètement gourée sur lui ma pauvre vieille...Il n'a pas changé du tout...Il a pas intérêt a me parler, parce que la... Il ne sait pas a qui il a affaire... Non mais franchement... Je sais pas comment il fait, mais la il a trouvé la recette pour me mettre hors de moi... J'ai tellement envie de lui hurler dessus et de le frapper... Oh, oui c'est ça, le frapper, l'utiliser comme un punching ball pour qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert a cause de lui..._

_-------------_

_Ouch... Il m'a vraiment fait mal... Heureusement, je n'ai pas le nez cassé... Mais ces satanes médecins qui veulent me garder en observation... Au moins ça a fait rire quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà ? Ah oui, ça y est _« au moins, vous saurez ce que vous nous faites endurer a tous... »_. Au moins, je l'aurai entendu rire, un rire si pure, si cristallin, et son sourire... Carson, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux ? Nan ce n'est pas possible... Et puis il y le major...Alors lui, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ici, il aura droit a plein de piqûres et avec les plus grandes aiguilles que je trouveraient. Et je ferais exprès de les rater... _

C'est sur ces pensées que nos trois amis s'endormirent...


	15. partir ou rester?

**Note :** merci a toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic...

---------------

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait très mal dormi durant la nuit, ses rêves étant hantés par John. Elle décida qu'elle devait faire un peu de sport. Elle se dit que sa blessure était suffisamment cicatrisée pour faire son sport. Elle prit son lecteur cd et le cd qu'il lui fallait. Ca faisait une dizaine d'années qu'elle faisait du Taïso. A chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, on lui demandait ce que était Et a chaque fois elle donnait la meme explication, c'est-à-dire renforcement musculaire, etirement et relaxation. (1) Elle se dirigea donc vers le gymnase. Il était assez tôt, et comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Elle commença ses exercices, décidant qu'elle était pas tout a fait prête à faire des abdos. Sa séance dura une heure. Quand elle se releva et se retourna, elle le vit. Il était la, accoudé a la porte. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était la.

- Salut, ça va ? A ce que je vois, tu pratiques toujours.

- Hmm, hmm.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à lui parler.

- Clara, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment péter un plomb, et...

- T'appelles ça péter un plomb ? Nan mais tu te rend compte que t'as faillis lui casser le nez ?

Elle s'énervait de plus en plus. Rien que de le voir ça la mettait hors d'elle, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_Respire...Souffle... Calme toi..._

- Tu crois qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour ? Que tu pourras me pardonner ?

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il oubliera ton geste. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas. Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais tu m'as vraiment déçue.

- Je sais et je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. Le mieux serait peut être que je sorte de ta vie. Tu serais plus heureuse.

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sortir de ma vie ? Tu ne penses quand même pas à...à...

Elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot.

- Je vais retourner sur Terre.

- Tu ne peux pas, ils ont tous besoins de toi ici. Qui les a sauves des wraiths ? Et du virus ? Hein ? Qui a empêche les Geniis de prendre le C4 dont ils avaient besoin ? Qui les a empêché de prendre la base ?

- Et qui a réveillé les wraiths hein ? Qui s'est mis a dos les Geniis ? C'est moi, et c'est de ma faute si ils t'ont tirés dessus. Tout est de ma faute.

Il était mis à crier sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je crois que le mieux pour tout le monde soit que je parte. Je vais en parler à Elisabeth tout a l'heure.

Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus.

- Et encore un fois tu ne penses qu'as toi. Tu ne penses pas au mal que tu vas faire autour de toi. Ils ont tous confiance en toi. C'est toi qui leur donnes de l'espoir. Tu leur donnes aussi le courage de se battre pour ceux qu'ils aiment, et pour cette cité. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur enlever l'espoir que tu leur as donné. Sur qui pourront-ils compter pour trouver les solutions les plus simples aux problèmes les plus compliqués. Hein ? Tout le monde a du respect pour toi. Mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. Tout le monde serait prêt à se sacrifier pour toi. Pense un peu à ton équipe. Que deviendront-ils si tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire ça, de partir comme ça. Alors écoute moi bien, je te jure que si tu quittes cette cité, je te tue. Et...

Elle était approché de lui et lui frappait le torse avec son index. Au moment où elle allait rajouter quelque chose, il l'embrassa fougueusement...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

(1) Ca existe vraiment, j'en fais tout les mardis soirs.


	16. quels sentiments?

**Note :** merci pour tout les reviews que je reçois...

---------------

Elle resta, quelques secondes, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aimait ce baiser, elle se disait que jamais il ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Mais elle décida de le repousser et le gifla assez fort.

- Aie, mais tu m'as fait mal.

- On n'embrasse pas une femme sans lui demander sa permission, et particulièrement pendant qu'elle est en train de t'engeuler. Au fait, pour quoi tu as fait ça ?

- Et ben, en fait, je sais pas... Tu es si belle quand tu es en colère... Et voir que tu te démenais pour que je reste... J'en avais envie depuis longtemps... Enfin bref...

Elle en avait assez entendu. Elle commença à partir, quand elle se ravisa, et se retourna.

- Au fait, ce soir je dîne avec Carson...

_J'arrive pas a croire qu'il ait osé m'embrassé pendant que je lui gueuler dessus. En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de lui... Heureusement que personne nous a vu parce que sinon... Hum, il embrasse toujours aussi bien... Je me demande s'il fait toujours aussi bien... Oh stop la, ça va pas de penser a ça ? Apres tout ce qu'il a fait... Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi... Ce baiser était si...si... Enfin, jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé avec a la fois autant d douceur et autant de fougue... La question est : est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Non ! Si ! J'en sais rien... Il serait peut être temps que je me décide, avant de faire souffrir quelqu'un... Et en particulier Carson. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments. Peut être que si tu lui dis tout, il pourra t'aider... Alors ça c'est la meilleure idée que t'ai jamais eu... Nan mais dîner avec lui et lui parler d'un autre, c'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE. Il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un a qui parler... Tient, pourquoi pas Rodney ? Il connaît bien John et Carson, et il pourra peut-être m'aider..._

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Rodney pour lui parler, tandis que John alla en parler avec Teyla.

- Rodney, je peux vous parler ?

- Vous ne savez pas qu'il faut toquer avant d'entrer ?

- Désolée mais c'est vous qui avait laisser la porte de votre bureau ouverte. Tout le monde peut donc rentrer comme il veut.

- Oui, enfin bon. Venez en au sujet de votre visite, parce que je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis en train de travailler.

- J'ai remarqué, mais... Oh et puis non, laissez tomber. Comment ai-je pu croire que vous pourriez m'aider ? Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle avait sa petite moue qui faisait fondre tout le monde.

- Attendez je crois qu'une pause ne me ferait pas de mal. Allez y, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

Elle lui raconta tout, et quand elle eu finis, il lui dit cette phrase qui la fit beaucoup rire :

- Vous venez me demander conseil a moi, qui n'ai même pas capable de remarquer une fille qui s'intéresse a moi ? (1)

- Et c'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous étiez un petit génie, et que vous saviez tout...

- C'est le cas, je sais tout sur la science, mais la psychologie humaine ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort... Enfin si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez pas oublié John, ce qui est normal car il est votre premier et seul grand amour. Si vous vous intéressez à Carson, c'est parce que vous savez que ça va rendre John fou de jalousie. En fait Carson est le moyen que vous avez trouvé pour faire souffrir John autant que vous avez souffert par sa faute. Vous ne regrettez pas le fait qu'il vous a embrassé, et je dirai même que vous avez apprécié ce baiser. Ca vous a fait prendre conscience qu'il avait vraiment changé et qu'il vous aimait vraiment. Je pense que vous devriez dîner avec Carson, et clarifier la situation en lui expliquant que vous l'appréciez beaucoup, mais qu'il n'est qu'un ami et un confident.

- Merci... Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec le docteur Hightmayer ? (2)

- Euh... Pourquoi ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaît pas, vous m'avez vachement bien décrite... En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Docteur Rodney McKay, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pense, vous êtes un ange.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se préparer pour son dîner Elle se demandait comment elle allait dire à Carson que son amitié la suffisait. Le dîner se passa bien, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait penser, c'est Carson qui aborda le sujet « John Sheppard ».

- Vous savez Clara, je vous apprécie.

- Mais c'est réciproque.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vous aimais bien.

- Mais...

- Mais je crois que vous l'aimez toujours, et que ça sera toujours le cas. Alors je crois que le mieux serait que l'on ne soit que des amis. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, je m'en remettrai. En tout cas j'ai vraiment apprécie ce dîner Je vais vous laissez. Au fait, quand est-ce que je pourrai retourner en mission ?

- N'y compter pas avant deux ou trois semaines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps la ? Ah je sais... Explorer la cité... Peut être que je trouverai des objets qui nous éclaireront sur la vie des anciens... (3) Bonne nuit Carson.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle décida d'aller sur le balcon qu'elle avait découvert le jour de son arrivée...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

(1) Voir l'épisode _La communauté des quinzes_

(2) Voir l'épisode _Sous hypnose_

(3) Vous avez remarqué ? Dans la série, ils ne découvrent que des laboratoires et rien sur la vie quotidienne des anciens...


	17. fin

**Note :** merci pour tout les reviews que je reçois...Fin de ma fic, mais je vous promet une suite avec plus d'action...

---------------

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle aimait tant les balcons de cette cité. A cet endroit précis, elle se sentait libre, elle pouvait être elle-même sans se soucier du regard des autres. Et surtout, c'était un des seuls endroits ou elle pouvait être seule. Contrairement a beaucoup de gens, elle aimait la solitude, et ce depuis son enfance. Durant son adolescence, elle avait toujours préférée les soirées avec quelques amis plutôt que les sorties en boites. Elle aimait se retrouver seule de temps en temps. C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin presque vital.

_Hum, que c'est bon être enfin un peu seule, et un peu tranquille. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Deux personnes qui me disent que je l'aime encore sur la même journée... Serait-ce possible alors ? Tu n'as qu'à faire le test... Bon alors, voyons a quoi je pense quand je dis John... Militaire, beau, départ, souffrance, ses bras, ses câlins, ses baisers, ses yeux... Bon d'accord, c'est possible que tu l'aimes encore... Alors qu'est-ce je fais maintenant... Je vais le voir en lui disant John tu m'énerves, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le con avec moi mais je t'aimes et je ne peut pas me passer de toi... Tu auras vraiment l'air d'une idiote ! Bon, réfléchis..._

Elle était restée la nuit entière sur le balcon à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsque le jour se leva, elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit une douche et se changea. Elle décida ensuite d'aller au mess pour boire un café. Elle espérait ne pas rencontrer trop de monde. Ce qui fut le cas. Au moment ou elle entra dans le mess, elle remarqua que seulement trois tables étaient prises, dont une qui était occupée par... John et Carson en pleine discussion.

_Bon, ils ne t'ont pas vu. Dépêche toi de prendre ton café et pars vite._

Elle avait réussi a prendre son café et avait fait la moitie du chemin jusqu'à la porte sans se faire remarquer. Mais ce qu'elle craignait arriva.

- Clara, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail.

- C'est nouveau ça ? Personne n'a ramené d'objets qui pourraient intéresser les archéologues. Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Elle les rejoignit, trop fatiguée pour commencer à argumenter sur le pourquoi du comment.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée.

- C'est vrai ça, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est le cas...

Elle préférait dire toute suite la vérité être soumise un interrogatoire.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Le médecin avait repris le dessus sur Carson.

- Parce que je réfléchissais.

- Et ça vous a empêché de dormir ? Ce n'est pas bon dans votre état.

- Oh, vous savez, je vais très bien. Ma blessure est presque cicatrisée, et j'ai même fait du sport hier matin.

Le médecin manqua de s'étouffer dans son thé. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. A ce moment, il pensa qu'elle était vraiment têtue, mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu mais faites attention a vous, sinon vous allez vous retrouver une nouvelle fois dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

10 minutes plus tard, ils partirent tous vaquer à leur occupation. La journée se passa sans incident, mais Clara évitait clairement John. Le soir arriva vite. Et Clara se dit que était le moment ou jamais pour agir, sinon elle allait définitivement le perdre. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit couché. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et alla toquer à une porte. John était encore debout, il était visiblement en train de lire quand on l'avait dérangé.

- Quoi ? Ah Clara, c'est toi. Mais qu'est qu'il y...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle l'embrassa, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il l'a fit entrer dans sa chambre. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter, et elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

**FIN**


End file.
